


a gift she didn't know she made for her

by cybershoujo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybershoujo/pseuds/cybershoujo
Summary: Misaki invites her girlfriend Kokoro over to her place after school. No kissing or hugging or hand holding takes place.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	a gift she didn't know she made for her

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluffy ficlet I wrote in about an hour because I need a mental break from doing homework. Enjoy?

It wasn't often that Misaki was the one inviting Kokoro over, but a change of pace was always nice. It always took so long to just _walk_ from one side of the Tsurumaki estate to the other — though, perhaps, it does provide something of an explanation for why Kokoro never seemed to run out of stamina, no matter how intense her gymnastics or how long her concerts were... often to the exhausted Misaki's chagrin. The polished marble walls and the luxurious velvet upholstery found throughout the Tsurumaki mansion never seemed to ever gather a single speck of dust, no matter how long any of the expensive imported furnishings went untouched or unused. Every time Harohapi returned to the estate's grand banquet hall for another band meeting, every chair was pushed back into place, with not a single trace of _whatever yesterday's mess was_ to be seen.

The Okusawa household, on the other hand, was much smaller, cozier, and... lived-in. In Misaki's childhood home, everything was exactly where you left it — or not, considering that she had two younger siblings running around all the time. In Misaki's room, however, everything she needed was always within arm's reach, whether it was pens and paper for her schoolwork or materials for her needle felting projects. When you don't have personal attendants revolving around you to cater to your every need, it makes things a bit easier.

It wasn't much, but it was home.

"Waaaaah, Misaki!" Kokoro yelped out, struck with awe. "You have so, so much stuff in your room!"

Misaki pushed aside her bangs with a "huh?" whilst turning her head to look at her girlfriend. It turned out that the amazing treasure trove of prized possessions the inquisitive Kokoro had uncovered was... a drawer covered in miscellaneous household objects.

Old textbooks from middle school. #2 pencils with dried up erasers. Expired sticks of deodorant. A half-empty can of compressed air —

_fwoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh_

An empty can of compressed air.

A rolled-up poster Misaki never got around to putting up. A box of old toy figurines her siblings weren't interested in. A couple of random volumes of manga picked haphazardly out of continuing series that were popular ten or so years ago. Old notebooks from elementary school, color-coded by subject. A cheesy little snow globe souvenir from a tourist spot that doesn't exist anymore.

"Man, this is some old stuff," Misaki remarked. "This stuff's been here so long I kinda just forget they're there."

Misaki would normally protest if anyone else decided to randomly just root through all her stuff, but it was a long day at school, and she hadn't the energy to protest. Not that it was too big a deal anyway. If it made Kokoro happy, surely it couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Oh! Misaki, what's this?"

She turned her head to see Kokoro holding up a creased piece of construction paper, its edges worn and softened with age. Scrawled upon it was a kid's crayon drawing of a bright, sunny meadow, adorned with cyan zigzag grass and orange trees that looked like lollipops. Lopsided doodles of stick figures — each with the same exact curly, one-line hairstyle and scratchy five-fingered pincushion hands — looked as if they were dancing around in the grass with corny smiles on their faces. Whether they were leaping for joy or hovering several feet off the ground was up for debate. And, as the cherry on top, there was a bright yellow sun shining from the top left corner, bathing the meadow in its warm, individually drawn rays of sunlight. On the sun was a doofy grin, complete with a circular button nose.

In the bottom right corner was a name scrawled in hiragana with a child's shaky handwriting. Misaki, 6 years old.

"Oh, um," Misaki mumbled, scratching the back of her head, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. "That's just an old drawing from when I was a kid. I don't need it anymore. You can just... get rid of it, or whatever..."

"Why would I do that, Misaki?"

Kokoro clutched the drawing tightly to her chest.

"It's perfect!"


End file.
